Pumped Up Kicks
}} Pumped Up Kicks — крайне тяжёлый 2.1 мегаколлаб, организованный Quiken и GuitarHeroStyles, проверен вторым. История Впервые о Pumped Up Kicks стало известно в начале мая 2017 года, когда Quiken выложил на свой канал видеоЛэйаут уровня. YouTube (03.05.2017) с полным геймплеем уровня. Оно стремительно начало набирать популярность (это скорее всего связано с названием). За 2 месяца игрок GuitarHeroStyles собрал большую команду строителей. Первое превьюПревью с продекорированными частями. YouTube (28.06.2017) вышло на канале Quiken’а уже в июне 2017 года. Через два месяца состоялся второй предпоказ уровняВторое превью с продекорированными частями. YouTube (21.08.2017), некоторые части уже были завершены. А в сентябре вышло превьюТретье превью с продекорированными частями. YouTube (30.09.2017), где была показана концовка. Тем не менее после этого новости о прогрессах в строительстве долгое время не поступали. В феврале 2018 года Quiken под одним из своих видео объявляет, что уровень практически готов. Хоть работа над Pumped Up Kicks продолжалась ещё целых 6 месяцев, 19 августа этого же года GuitarHeroStyles после множества смертей на 80% всё-таки проверяет егоВидео с проверкой уровня. YouTube (19.08.2018). Описание Pumped Up Kicks — мегаколлаб, в строительстве которого принимали участие такие игроки, как Quiken (который сделал весь геймплей), YakobNugget, TEX02, Xavierbrownie, AlfredPKNess, Amidon, JonathanGD, XStar7, Mazl, Axils, Witby, GuitarHeroStyles, FrancaDash, CastriX, Rocketeer, Pikappa, MrPPS, Xylph и xPix3lest. На данный момент обладает неплохой популярностью. Что касается декораций, они выполнены в различных стилях, что и свойственно мегаколлабам. Из них вы можете встретить базовый, неоновый, Sunset, эффектный и WOOGI, в которые определённый игрок внёс что-то своё. JonathanGD и вовсе применил свой фирменный стиль. Однако стоит отметить, что части достаточно сильно различаются по качеству. Например, FrancaDash отлично выполнил свою задачу, чего нельзя сказать о TEX02. Но как бы то ни было, на строительство ушло крайне много объектов, число которых прилично превысило допустимый лимит. Но при этом режим низкой детализации добавлен не был. Геймплей в свою очередь не содержит каких-либо багов или противных моментов. Тем не менее некоторые части колоссально различаются по сложности. Сам же он основан на различных, но довольно банальных таймингах и узких проходах. Смена форм происходит постепенно. Но стоит отметить длину, которая составляет 3 минуты и 56 секунд, что также добавляет трудностей. А на протяжении всего прохождения вас будет сопровождать душевный и неплохо синхронизированный саундтрек. Геймплей Quiken, FrancaDash, YakobNugget, TEX02 (0-19%) — уровень берёт начало с простого и ничем не примечательного этапа куба, который содержит обычные тайминги на сферах, он не доставит вам каких-либо трудностей. Вслед за ним начинается сверкающий, хорошо оформленный и содержащий красивые эффекты дроп на высокой скорости, который открывает корабль. Данный сегмент наполнен различными сферами, а также порталами гравитации. Тем не менее он только с виду кажется сложным. Аналогично можно сказать про несколько последующих этапов, также содержащих достаточно простые тайминги и банальные узкие проходы. А паук и НЛО на части TEX02, содержащей неплохой фон, но ужасный блокдизайн, и вовсе не дотягивают даже до демонической сложности. Xavierbrownie, AlfredPKNess, Amidon, JonathanGD (19-40%) — первый дроп заканчивается, однако геймплей легче не становится. Вы приступаете к прохождению различных узостей на фоне комбинированных старых и новых декораций. За ними следует не очень трудный этап шарика с таймингами, выделяющийся эффектами, которые однако вообще не смотрятся с остальными частями. Далее вы переходите на так называемый "Take a brake", который включает в себя прохождение всё тех же обычных таймингов на сферах при игре по большей части за куб и робота, постепенно усложняющихся к концу с появлением других сегментов. Данную часть окружают декорации, выполненные в WOOGI-стиле, которые плавно переходят в фирменный от JonathanGD. XStar7, Mazl, Axils, Witby (40-59%) — идёт второй дроп, который начинается с микса множества этапов, где пересекаются самые различные тайминги. Оформление скудное, однако над фоном всё же немного постарались. Через некоторые время в геймплей добавляются узкие проходы, содержащие немало порталов гравитации. Однако завершается эта часть кубом с всё теми же таймингами, но уже более простыми. Декорациями опять же выступают комбинации объектов из различных версий. GuitarHeroStyles & FrancaDash, CastriX, Rocketeer, Pikappa (59-81%) — снова начинается небольшой перерыв, начало которому кладёт этап куба с обычными прыжками по блокам и совершение кликов по сферам. FrancaDash также хорошо постарался с фоном, как и в начале. Но идущий за ним корабль с узостями окружён крайне безвкусными декорациями. Переходит он сегмент с различными таймингами и узким проходом посередине, который вообще не вписывается в уровень. А перед тем, как вы приступите к прохождению финальной части, вас требуется пройти через пару узких коридоров, где нужно не забыть про несколько сфер и резко выскакивающий узкий пролёт. Pikappa, MrPPS, Xylph, FrancaDash, xPix3lest (81-100%) — начинается третий дроп. Вы ускоряетесь и проходите череду таймингов, в основном, играя за паука. Но будьте внимательны, вас будут отвлекать эффекты. Вслед за ними следует этап волны, содержащий примитивные узости, а вдобавок отвратительные 2.0 декорации. На оставшейся части вы будете передвигаться по блокам и параллельно совершать клики по сферам. В конце вам останется перепрыгнуть через тройные шипы. Уровень пройден! Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня — 190818. * Pumped Up Kicks является одним из ежегодных мегаколлабов игрока GuitarHeroStyles. * Организаторы мегаколлаба хотели связаться с авторами ремикса саундтрека Pumped Up Kicks, так как надеялись его загрузки на Newgrounds и использования в уровне. Но, к сожалению, им не удалось это сделать. * На строительство уровня было затрачено 188752 объекта (при максимальном лимите в 80000), значит был применён Object Bypass. * В целом, на постройку уровня ушло более года. * Посмотрев старое видео Quiken’а с лейаутом, можно заметить, что некоторые части геймплея были подвергнуты изменению. ** Также, ранее на уровне присутствовали пользовательские монеты, но по непонятной причине их убрали. * GuitarHeroStyles внёс изменения в геймплей, тем самым сделав его более сложным. * Если в начале активировать ключ с надписью "Info", вас переместит вверх и вы увидите надписи "Attention: You are not using the correct music download it on my YouTube channel" и "Low detail is not working, I will update when it's done" . * Если разбиться в конце на трёх шипах, появится надпись "Wins!" и иконка игрока GuitarHeroStyles. Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[SrGuillester]] Примечания Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Мегаколлабы Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Смешанный стиль Категория:Экстремальные демоны Категория:Featured Категория:Демоны Категория:Коллабы